


Tyrelliot Drabble Collection

by WispyWillows11



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, alot of stuff, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WispyWillows11/pseuds/WispyWillows11
Summary: Legit just Tyrelliot situations I've thought of. Some cute, some angsty. Some are short, some are long. Enjoy!!





	1. First Date

First Date  
\--------

Tyrell and Elliot’s first date consists of them ordering pizza and watching the Back to the Future movies at Elliot’s apartment. Tyrell doesn’t really get the appeal of them, but he likes watching Elliot’s eyes crinkle up every time he laughs at one of the jokes. Halfway through the third movie, Elliot puts his head on Tyrell’s shoulder and he can’t see Elliot’s smile anymore, but Tyrell is very okay with that. When the credits of the last movie roll, Tyrell looks down and sees Elliot’s fallen asleep, which Tyrell does not find surprising considering all he has to deal with in his life. He gently shakes Elliot awake, and Elliot sits up groggily. 

“Did I fall asleep?” he asks. 

Tyrell smiles. “Yes, you did.”

Elliot chuckles to himself. “Oops, sorry. Did you like the movies?” 

Tyrell tells the truth because he wants to be truthful with Elliot in their relation-whatever this is; “Um, well, they weren’t exactly my favorite.” 

Elliot’s smile drops slightly. “Oh, yeah? Th-That’s okay…” 

Tyrell looks at the dejected look on Elliot’s face. His eyes soften and he places a hand on Elliot’s cheek. “But you are.” 

He leans in and presses his lips to Elliot’s and he feels his heart stop as he’s finally doing this, after wanting it for so long. Elliot slowly starts to reciprocate, and before long, Elliot’s dragged Tyrell on top of him. Tyrell is greedy. He plunges his tongue into Elliot’s mouth, wanting to taste as much as he can of the man he’s wanted for so long. 

Elliot thrusts his hands into Tyrell’s hair, running them through the silky strands. Tyrell runs his hands up and down Elliot’s sides, which sends jolts of electricity to the latter’s stomach. When Elliot first met Tyrell, he never in his wildest dreams would’ve thought that he’d want the man currently on top of him this much. 

Tyrell wants all of Elliot, or as much as Elliot will offer to him. Tasting sweet breath in his mouth and Elliot’s hands clinging to handfuls of hair, this isn’t the god Tyrell thought that Elliot was. 

This is a man. An extraordinary, incredible man, but a man. This is a man who wants exactly what Tyrell wants: to love and be loved by someone. To be with someone who wouldn’t leave. To be cherished by that someone. 

Tyrell can be that someone. And he will be.


	2. Taking Down Vera

Tyrell and Elliot have been working together to kill Vera for a while now. Tyrell tracks him down and decides to go without Elliot to kill Vera. He doesn't want Elliot to have blood on his hands, and Tyrell already has more than enough on his. He wants to do this for Elliot. Tyrell breaks into Vera's apartment and surprises him, starting to strangle the man. Vera grabs his gun Tyrell didn't know about off the nightstand and fires it, into Tyrell's stomach, right as Elliot walks in. Elliot knew Tyrell would try to kill Vera for him, so he came to Vera’s place.

But he's there too late.

Elliot rushes over to Tyrell as Vera runs from the room, trying to get backup. Elliot screams a message to 9-1-1 before he takes Tyrell in his arms, cradling him to his chest. "T-Tyrell, stay with me! Come on, I can't lose you,” he says.

“I w-wanted to do this for you,” Tyrell stammers, looking up at Elliot, a look of pain but contentment etched across his face. He reaches up and places a hand to Elliot’s cheek. Elliot soaks up the touch. “You’ve lost so m-much because of this man and I wanted to finally do s-something right for you.”  

“Tyrell, p-please, stay here. You can do this.”

“Elliot, I need to say, I… I love you. And I have for a long time.”

Elliot shuts his eyes and blinks back tears. He opens them and gives Tyrell a small, smile. He cards his fingers through Tyrell’s hair, stroking the soft tresses. “I know you do.”

“You do?”

“Somewhere inside me, I did. And somewhere inside me, I knew I loved you, too.”

Silence.

“Elliot-”

“And I do, love you, Tyrell. Please, Tyrell. You have to hold on!”

“Thank-you for loving me. I’ve never had someone’s love before. And for it to b-be you?”

Tyrell winces in pain, but he smiles none-the-less up at the man he loves. “I couldn’t imagine anything better. I couldn’t ask for anything else.”

Tears drip down Elliot’s cheeks. He bows his head and presses his lips to Tyrell’s forehead, just holding them there for what seems to be an eternity.

Eventually, he sees red and blue lights outside the apartment, and soon EMTs are taking away Tyrell. Elliot forces his way into the ambulance and sits right beside him the whole way to the hospital. When he’s whisked into surgery, Elliot sits in the waiting room all night, sobs wracking his body. He knows he probably looks like a lunatic, what with the way his breathing is coming in erratic gasps, but quite frankly, he doesn’t care.

After Elliot doesn’t even know how long, the surgeon assigned to Tyrell comes out and Elliot jumps to his feet. She tells him that Tyrell is going to make it, and a pressure on Elliot’s chest that had been there since he heard that gun fire lifts off of him. He asks to see Tyrell, and the nurse says he can, but that he won’t be up for a while.

That’s okay.

Elliot enters the room and his stomach drops. Tyrell lies in the hospital bed, looking extremely pale and almost fragile. Elliot sits down in the chair beside the bed and he takes Tyrell’s hand in his, rubbing little circles onto it with his thumb. More tears form in his eyes, and he swallows the lump in his throat. He didn’t know how long it would take for Tyrell to wake up, but Elliot would make sure he was here, so Tyrell would know that there was someone here for him.

And that there was someone here who loved him.


End file.
